1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to housings for electronic devices and a method for making the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With development of electronic technology, more attention is being paid to the comfort of the consumer. The external surfaces of device housings may be too slippery or rough, therefore it is hard to supply a comfortable feeling for the user when using. Furthermore, patterns on housings of electronic devices are typically formed by printing. The printed patterns may often have an invariable and tedious appearance without sufficient attractiveness to the consumers.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.